Lost in the Rain
by Jack-Frost12
Summary: Johnny is in a Mental Hospital (he has finally been caught) and Blue, a nurse, helps him escape to deal with Pepito and Squee. She goes by this quote: "Love is needing someone. Love is putting up with someone's bad qualities becasue they somehow complete you." JOHNNY C./OC SLASH. PEPITO/SQUEE SLASH. THERE IS A REASON THIS IS RATED M. P.O.V. Blue's
1. Preface-Chapter 5

**_Preface_**

_I sit out in the rain, the cold washing away my pain._

_There is no place for me in this world…_

_So I die alone, without you by my side._

Those words echo in my mind. A silly set of words from the last song I had listened to before tonight. I was laying in the rain, blood running into a puddle around me. Johnny stands looking down at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"You left me no choice, Blue. I loved you, but you did it. You let them come after me."

I closed my eyes to not look at his face anymore. I loved him. I would never do that to him. My brother did it all. He hated that I choose a man who was considered homicidal, but Johnny was not like that. He was something more.

I rose my hand up to his bloody face. "Mac did this. He doesn't want me to love you." I choked on the last of the words. "_I love you_, Johnny. Never forget that."

I closed my eyes one last time.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

_Two months earlier…_

I felt the sun shining on my face as I opened the door to the Memphis Mental Health Institute. I look down at my new nurse shirt. It was going to a long day for me. Dr. Jacobson greeted me as he was leaving for his lunch break. I waved back at him and headed straight for my list of patients I was going to attend for the day. The first on the list was a man named Johnny. He looked rather interesting to say the least.

I brushed a loose strand of black hair behind my ear. "Homicidal, huh?"

I cocked an eyebrow at his picture. Nurse Rachel looked to me and nodded.

"He's a tough one. Dealt with settling him in earlier today. _Have fun_."

I smiled to myself. Fun _indeed_. His dark nature showed through his description. I liked that. I placed the document on the table in front of me.

"I'll go see how our friend is doing!" I said in a singsong voice.

The hallway seemed longer than it usually was. I guess it was my nerves racking up inside me. I really wanted to know more about Johnny. Outside his door, I peeked into his room. He sat huddled in a corner, staring off into space. I knocked. He turned to look at the door.

"May I come in, Johnny?" I asked, not sure if he was a threat.

"Sure."

I could barely hear him, but that did not matter. I opened the door and there he sat in his white patient clothes. From head to toe, he looked pale and thin. He had short black hair that hung slightly against his forehead, while the back was shaved off. He had amazing blue eyes that seemed to illuminate his features. In all, he was handsome. That is what caught my attention the most.

"Hello, Johnny. I am Blue. For now, I will be your nurse. Is there anything you need? Water? Food?" I asked, trying to pick up a conversation.

Johnny stared at me with dark eyes. I knew this was going to start badly.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Are you comfortable?" He still sat there. I sighed. "There is going to be no use talking to you, is there?"

"I only let you in because you would have come in either way."

"I am not that kind of person. I would rather work on your own terms. I only want to talk. Is that bad?"

He shook his head. At least he finally started talking.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"How about…how you came to be here? You seem so smart, and young. Why would they call you homicidal?"

"I am not what people think. You people do not know me."

"I want to get to know you, that way I can make you as comfortable as possible and help set you on the right path? Does that sound like a good deal?"

Johnny looked at the padded wall in front of him, his eyes distant from everything around him. "Yeah. I guess you could understand."

I continued to watch him for a few minutes more before I moved in closer to him. I knew it was not safe to move so close to someone who was listed as homicidal, but I wanted to prove to him that he was different.

"Johnny," I said, "what can I do for you?"

"I do not want to be here."

"Why not? Is there nothing wrong with you?"

I caught a smirk on his perfect chiseled lips. I blushed. "Tell me more about yourself, Johnny?"

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

I could not believe that I had gotten Johnny to talk. All the doctors were angry with me for going to talk to him without a guard, but they were mainly surprised that I had gotten him to talk. He was so quiet with everyone else. Dr. Jacobson told me that I was to be with him when he wanted to talk to him.

They would never know my secret though: I liked Johnny. He was sweet under that cold stare he gave everyone.

I laid down on my bed looking over the piles of information Dr. Jacobson gave me to research on Johnny. I had to know as much about him as I could the next day, so we could begin to evaluate him. I really did not want to upset Johnny, but there was nothing I could do.

I focused in on Johnny's history. There were many different complaints that he killed people; that he got annoyed easily and took it out on people.

I could not believe it. Johnny did not act that way.

There were nothing about his interests in the profiles of him. I would have to delve deeper into his mind tomorrow…

I yawned at my last thought of him; his blue eyes looking into mine as he told me to what he could not stand: annoying people.

ΩΩΩ

The next morning, my phone buzzed to life. If was Dr. Jacobson's number. Why would he call me so early? I answered the phone to be surprised to hear the voice I never thought I would hear.

"Are you there?"

Johnny's voice sounded rich. My heart stopped.

"Y-yes. I'm here," I responded.

"Get down here. We need to talk."

The phone hung up. I was surprised. Johnny really wanted to talk to me.

I threw back the covers and grabbed a stash of work clothes. Applying makeup in the car, I drove as fast as I could to the hospital. Every second seemed distant as I pulled into the parking lot.

Entering the hospital, I did not even bother to signing in. Johnny was the only important thing to me now. I threw open his patient room. Johnny sat there with Dr. Jacobson yelling at him fiercely.

"Johnathon! You must abide by the rules!"

Johnny looked extremely angry, as he glared directly Dr. Jacobson.

"Johnathon!" he yelled again.

"Dr. Jacobson, I'm here."

He looked at me. "Oh. I did not see you there. Please explain to him to abide by the rules."

I looked at Johnny. He glanced at me. I felt my heart thud against my ribcage.

"Hi…" I said shyly. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Blue…" he said.

My name sounded so perfect coming from his lips.

"Is everything alright? Has anyone upset you?"

"Just get this man from my sight. Before I _kill_ him."

"Why, Johnny? I know you're better than that."

He stared at me, his blue eyes glowing from under his messy black hair.

"He just annoys me. I can't stand people who annoy me!"

We stared at each other for a few minutes before I ushered Dr. Jacobson out the door. I shut the door firmly behind me.

"We can talk in peace now," I said to him, as I turned around.

Johnny was standing. I could see that he was tall—about three inches taller than I was. He got up close to me. As far apart as we were, I could smell him. He smelled directly of sweat. My heart slammed against my ribcage. I could tell that my cheeks were blaring a bright red. Johnny lifted his hand up to my cheek and brushed a strand of my black hair off my face.

"Don't be frightened of me. I would never harm you."

Those words sounded like a fairytale to me. I know I like him, but there was no way he would like me. We came from two different worlds.

"I'm not afraid of you," I say.

I reach up to touch his hand that stayed resting on my face. I desired to reach up and kiss his perfect lips. He looked so perfect standing here in front of me.

However, he made the first move. His lips pressed into my forehead.

"At least you listen to me."

I blushed.

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

I sat next to Johnny, his pale hand touching mine. I laid my head on his shoulder. Together we watched a movie I had managed to sneak in. At least it would give him something to do, instead of boring himself to death every day.

"So, Johnny…what do you think?"

He glanced at me. "You could have picked something better than _this_!"

"But this is a classic. I cannot let you watch anything with blood. Dr. Jacobson won't allow it."

His face had stayed the same whenever we hung out now. I liked him, but he showed no emotions toward anything. I pushed myself closer to him.

"You want to do something else?"

Johnny swiveled his had to look at me. "Just get me out of this room."

"I can't do that, Johnny. You have to cooperate with the doctors and show improvement, and who knows how long that could be."

He glared straight at me. "Johnny, I want to help you. If you have to…_lie_."

I could not believe I just said that. Did I just tell Johnny to lie?

He smirked at me. "I never knew you had a dark side…"

"I—I usually never do this…I don't know what has gotten into me."

Johnny brought up his hands to cup my face. "You gave me a great idea." A wicked grin spread across his lips.

"Pl—please, Johnny. Don't do anything to hurt yourself…"

"You under estimate me."

I watched him stand up. As tall as he was, I still felt small.

"Johnny, please. What are you going to do?"

"Exactly as you said. _Lie! _Why not? Shouldn't they want to hear what I have to say?" He pressed his fingers to my lips. "They'll believe whatever I want them to believe."

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

A knock at my door that night startled me. I groggily answered to see Pepito staring at me with his red demon eyes. My heart beat out of control. It had been over two years since we laid eyes on each other.

"Hola, mi preciosa," he spoke.

"Pito?" I asked. "Why are you here?"

"He oído que se acercaban a alguien que está mal."

I cocked my head. "You should know that I don't speak Spanish."

He took a strand of my black hair in between his fingers. "Todavía hay tiempo para aprender, mi amor."

"Speak English, you half-demon pint!" I snapped. It was bad enough when Johnny spoke of ridiculous things.

"Feisty como siempre. Tome su escudo hacia abajo y me voy a considerar."

"Feisty? Consider? Pepito, I demand you speak English at once, or I close this door!"

"Fine, bonito."

All this annoying talk with a demon was going to get me nowhere, including taking away from my precious sleep. I leaned in close to Pepito. "Get off my lawn or speak English."

He smirked his famous toothy grin at me. "As you wish."

"What do you want?"

"Who are you babysitting?"

"No one."

"You know my Dad knows."

"He's no one. All I'm doing is helping him."

Pepito looked me over. His red eyes glowed through me.

"Come on in."

"Squee wants to see you."

"Is that all?"

"He's wanted to see you. You did say that you would read some of his escritos."

I smirked at him, totally lost, and confused with his Spanish language. "Why do you persist when I don't speak Spanish?"

"You're my flor picante."

I threw my hands up in the air and walked away. Pepito was never going to change. Over on the counter popped up a cold can of Poop. Pepito was gliding over to me by hovering five inches off the ground. His flying ability was always annoying.

"Flor picante, ¿qué pasa?" he asked.

I looked to him from out of the corner of my eye. "We haven't seen each other in two years and the first thing you do is try digging into my social life?"

"Me preocupo por ti. Squee sólo quiere verte. ¿Eso es malo?"

I screamed out in frustration. "I don't know what you're talking about! Why must everything be in Spanish?"

Pepito chuckled.

"I like seeing you squirm. It's adorable."

"I meet with Squee. Just let me get my journal."

I pulled away from Pepito as he opened the can of Poop. I ran up the stairs trying hard to ignore him. In my room, I found my journal. I flipped it open to the last entry to see a small sketch of Johnny. He looked all warn out from the interrogation Dr. Jacobson was putting him through. I felt so bad at the time that I could not even look at Johnny to talk to him; all I could do was sit there and make this small sketch. I stuffed the journal into my small skull purse and spun around to see Pepito leaning against the doorframe.

"Pepito!" I shrieked at him.

"You've decorated since we last saw each other. More skulls and spider webs, too. Nice touch."

I smacked past his shoulder. I knew that Squee was outside.

ΩΩΩ

Outside was Squee. He sat in Pepito's black hearse.

"Hey, Squee!" I called.

"Squee!"

He looked at me with adorable brown eyes hiding under his unkempt brown hair.

"Pito told me to come see you."

He looked at his lap. "I don't know why he would do this. He just always pushes into my business."

I leaned forward to touch Squee's cheek. "He's just an idiot. Trust me. When he speaks Spanish and I don't know what's he's talking about, it make the conversation that much harder."

Squee looked up at me. "I want to know why you to broke up, if that's okay?"

"Sure it is, sweetheart," I said, ruffling up his hair. "Pito just wasn't my type after a while. He is hot, but I do not get along with Mexicans all that well. Come on inside."

I talked with Squee as we walked up to my house. He seemed more distant than usual today. Before long, he asked to see my writings. I pulled out my journal.

"There's nothing really in there, but journal entries. I try not to let them get too boring or we wouldn't have a good journal, now would we."

Pepito was standing out on the porch with his hands behind his head. His purple, forked tongue ran across his lip piercing, making a smacking noise as it trailed over the rest of the tongue.

"Give her yours. My mom wants you over for dinner tonight."

Squee nodded and looked to me, his brown eyes lighting up at the mention of 'over for dinner tonight'. I could only guess that Squee _liked_ Pepito.

"H-here," he said, handing me his blue notebook. "There's not much in there, except poems and short stories."

"It doesn't matter. I should have these read in a week."

"I guess I'll be seeing you."

"We should hang out more."

Before Squee could respond to me, Pepito was dragging him to the car. It was sad to see them go, but I didn't mind as I had Johnny to deal with."

* * *

**This is the Spanish translation. Sorry if some of the translation looks bad. I suck at translating and my translator can't translate worth crap.**

Hola, mi preciosa = Hello, my precious

He oído que se acercaban a alguien que está mal= I heard someone approaching is wrong

Todavía hay tiempo para aprender, mi amor= There is still time to learn, my love

Feisty como siempre. Tome su escudo hacia abajo y me voy a considerar= Feisty as ever. Take his shield down and I'll consider

Escritos= writings

Flor picante, ¿qué pasa?= Flower spicy, what happens?

Me preocupo por ti. Squee sólo quiere verte. ¿Eso es malo?= I care about you. Squee only wants to see you. Is that bad?

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

I looked at Johnny as he sat with his arms folded across his chest. The day started well, until Dr. Jacobson had to butt-in and say, "All he does is talk about killing someone. This kid's _wacky_." I could see the tension in Johnny's eyes. He could not stand this talk anymore, but I was determined to get him to speak; even if it meant going to the extreme.

"Johnny, I get that you don't like him, but can we focus on the important stuff here?"

Johnny still sat there in his glaring, comatose-like state. I wanted to shake him for all that he was worth.

"I think he needs a break, Dr. Jacobson. Maybe you should not be in here when I am talking to him. He may open up a bit more."

"No. Absolutely not. Who knows what's going on his mind."

I patted Dr. Jacobson on the shoulder. "Look at him. You're the reason he is not happy." I glanced back over to Johnny. "Besides, he looks exhausted."

"He doesn't sleep. Refuses to eat. How can we help him?"

Johnny looked to me for the first time in the past hour. "I will talk to you alone, Blue."

Dr. Jacobson slammed his meaty fist onto the table. "She will not! You may be the patient, but I am the doctor! What I say goes. Got it?"

Johnny's eyes snapped onto the doctor. "Look here! I do what I want. No mind-altering, fake healer is going to touch me. You and your sick practices annoy me. But _wacky_? I can show you wacky!"

He shot up from his chair, tackled the doctor, and stabbed him with the pen he swiped from me. The pen slipped into Dr. Jacobson's right eye. Blood gushed everywhere. The doors slammed open and five guards came rushing in to grab Johnny, each with their own taser. As four of the guards held Johnny down, the final guard came up to him with a shot in his hand. The injection went over smoothly until I caught the look on Johnny's face. He was staring straight at me. I shook my head trying to avoid making anymore eye contact.

The guards slung him over their shoulder as they carried him out of the room.

"Get me an ambulance!" Dr. Jacobson hollered.

I looked over at him. "See what you did now. Johnny was fine until you had to go and threaten him."

I stormed out past him and rushed for Johnny's room. Not too far down the hallway, I saw Johnny being thrown into his room. The guards glanced at me.

"Miss, I would avoid being near him without a few guards with you."

"Johnny was doing well until he was attacked."

"It seemed he was doing the attacking."

"It was verbal for him. It seems he hates being called names."

Vaughn, one of the bigger guards that held Johnny down, stepped forward. "I've seen this boy on my street. Danger and death seem to follow him around."

"Johnny's never once come to threaten me. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to check on him."

All the guards blocked my path.

"Trust us. You don't want to get involved with someone like him."

"I already have."

None of them moved. I sighed. I could try again later, anyway.


	2. Chapter 6-Chapter 12

_**Chapter 6**_

It has been two days and I have not been able to see Johnny. I feel as though I have abandoned him. I cannot even imagine how Johnny feels.

I sit here reading parts of Squee's book. One poem sticks with me:

Close my eyes,

Drift me away.

Apprise.

It all seems like yesterday.

I cannot forget you.

We drift apart after so long.

I thought we could pull through,

but all I see is that I was drug along.

Secrets must be kept,

To keep you safe from harm.

I must accept

And avoid your charm.

You make my heart pound.

Everything you do draws me that much closer to you.

I cannot shake that I am bound

To my demon taboo.

I could tell whom this was for just by the title: Demon Taboo. At least Squee could admit he liked someone. I rolled over to turn off my light. I hope that I can see Johnny tomorrow.

~ΩΩΩ~

When I finally managed to sneak past the guards to Johnny's cell, I stole a look at him through the small grate. He was no longer wearing a pair of handcuffs around his wrist or ankles. Instead, he wore a straightjacket. His blue eyes also seemed duller than usual.

"Hey, Johnny," I said, opening the door.

Johnny turned to look at me.

"What're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Yeah, and it was you who wouldn't help me."

"There were too many people to stop them. I could do nothing."

He turned his head away.

"Johnny, I would always help you. I understand why you attacked Dr. Jacobson."

"He just annoys me. I hate it when people act like they know everything!"

I sat down next to him. His blue eyes glanced at me. "I will forever protect you. No human life is wasted. When someone dies, whether they deserve it or not, it was their time. I do not care that you killed people. Dr. Jacobson is the mental person here. You're just misunderstood."

Johnny finally looked at me. "You really think so?"

I nodded.

"People are afraid of what they don't understand. They attack what they do not understand."

He watched me for a few minutes before moving to face me. "You're the first to actually _not_ hate me because of who I am."

"You're a little different, but different is good. It means you're unique."

Throughout the rest of the morning, I continued to talk to him. It was not until lunch came that the guards pulled me out of his room. Johnny still showed no emotion. His blue eyes just watched me be dragged away.

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Another week has passed and I have not seen Johnny since they took him away. They moved him to a section of the hospital that I am not allowed. I have begun to lose faith in this crappy dump. Dr. Jacobson has thought of firing me just for sneaking in to see Johnny the first time after the 'incident'. News from the other patients is that Johnny is plotting a way to escape this place and kill anyone who gets in his way.

I look at my watch and grimace at the time.

"Only four o'clock and I still have yet to find out what room Johnny's in. Thanks a lot, Rachel."

The door slowly creaked open and I saw Rachel coming through the lounge doors with Johnny. He was not even wearing his straightjacket. I was stunned.

"Johnny!" I screeched and tackled him. He smelled so good that I nearly fainted right there. "How did she get you out?"

"I had no problem. The patients think he broke out and used me as a shield. Take that chance to get him out of here. I doubt the patients want him near them."

"He's harmless as you treat him well."

Johnny stared at me with a blank expression. "I can leave?"

I threw my arms around his neck again. "Of course. Let's go out the back."

I took his hand in mine and we raced for the back door through the twisting paths of the hospital. Every now and then, we would come across a guard stationed at every exit, but the exit leading to the sewer was unblocked. I had nearly given up hope.

Down in the sewer, it was bad, and I mean _real_ bad. Johnny made no complaint as we made our way through every tunnel. In my mind, I could see that Johnny was moving along quietly, his blue eyes slowly filling up with fear.

"What's wrong," I asked after a little while.

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. Any clue as to _how_ we get out of here?"

He shook his head. "These tunnels change constantly. I can barely make them out on my own."

He was definitely a different type of person, but I liked that about him.

"Look. There has to be a way out of here. Where could the nearest manhole be?"

Johnny pondered on this question for a bit, his blue eyes focusing directly on the sewer wall in front of him.

"We should go to the left."

Sure enough, he was right. The manhole lead up to an eerily quiet, deserted street. Johnny pushed me through the hole faster than I could blink. He was stronger than he looked.

The sun was beginning to set as we headed straight for a small house to the right of the street. I recognized it as Pepito's home. This was not going to go over well.

ΩΩΩ

I knocked on Pepito's door to have Squee answer it for him. He looked bothered by something.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"Pepito's going to Hell for a few months."

"Why?" My eyes lit up in fear. It was not like Pepito to take off like this.

"He has a trial to go through. He says that the Rapture will begin soon and he needs to be ready for the takeover. Pepi even told me that he will do anything to keep you and me alive."

Anger surged over me. How could he do this to Squee? _Squee?_ He was just going to march off to Hell and leave Squee hear alone with his family that does not care for him? That would not suffice!

"Johnny! Get in here before someone sees your ass!" I snapped.

I stormed past Squee and headed straight for the stairs. Slamming Pepito's door open, I saw the slippery antichrist packing a large suitcase. He turned to look at me as he heard his door slam into a picture of both of us.

"Oh! Hello, Blue!"

"Don't 'hello' me, mister! You are going to just leave poor Squee here all alone with no one there for him? What happens when you are not there to save him and a demon is ripping his fucking head off? You should know by now that he's death-afraid of anything killing him! Think about that old neighbor that used to live next to him! I'm surprised that nothing has happened to him because of that!"

Squee and Johnny stood behind me casting glances at each other when I turned around to storm off. Squee shyly looked at the floor, as Johnny burst out laughing.

"You do know that that neighbor was me, right?"

I glared straight at him. "Shut up! You are not part of this!" I growled.

"I wouldn't talk to her while she's like this. It'll take a few hours for her to calm down," Pepito said.

Shoving past the both of them, I threw open the front door and marched off in annoyance. It was only a matter of time, huh? Squee was going to be left alone. I remembered Pepito saying something like this a while back, but still! He should have told me first so that I could have had a plan to protect Squee. Now I could only watch Pepito leave as Squee and I stood on the outside of everything. It was pointless to even care anymore.

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

I waited outside impatiently. Johnny was the first one outside after my tirade. He looked completely disturbed and…is that blood? I cannot tell from this far away. He turned away from me and headed down the street. At least I could tell he was angry with me. Not too far off, he turned to enter a house. It was marked 777.

Squee and Pepito were the next to come out. Both of them looked distraught over something. I had the urge to talk to them, but thinking of what Squee told me about Pepito, I could not bring myself to do it.

I stood up, ignoring Squee's call to me. I cared about Johnny. I did not mean to go off on him. My heart thudded against my chest as I chased after him. I reached the house in only a minute. A record for me!

I flung open the door without even bothering to see where Johnny was. Over by the couch, he laid sprawled out. I never saw him so relaxed until now. I glanced around the room to see plenty of animals nailed to the walls and grotesque drawings on the wall. He was artistic, which I did not mind.

My phone rang making me jump and startle Johnny. He looked at me with a butcher knife aimed at my head.

"D-don't worry…" I stutter. "It is only my brother."

I brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello, Mac. What do you want?"

"You're all over the news. Your boss says that an insane patient kidnapped you! Where are you? I'll call the cops!"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. Johnny just wants a friend."

"Who's he? The _wacky_ psycho?"

"Ssssh! Don't say that word!"

Johnny looked straight at me. I grinned weakly at him. If only Mac knew Johnny the way I did…

"Mac, I'll be fine. Johnny is no threat. He is really a sweetheart."

It was quiet on the other line. Did we lose signal, or did he just hang up? I slammed the phone shut. There was no point in caring.

"Your brother seems to be an ass." I watched Johnny throw the blade onto the couch. "Makes me want to kill him even more."

"Please, Johnny. He's only looking out for me."

"Never had that for myself."

"You do _now_."

Time seemed to stand still. We were alone until Pepito stuck his head in through the open doorway.

"What's wrong, Blue?"

"Nothing."

Pepito and Johnny locked eyes. They seemed to be contemplating on whether to kill one another or not. I sighed and moved in closer to Johnny.

"Sorry about not telling you. I just got the news a few days ago and did not even know how to tell Squee. He had a hunch though."

I took this chance to glance at Johnny. He was glaring at the both of us.

"I'm sorry, Johnny," I said, hugging him. "I was angry. There was no point to yell at you."

I did not feel his arms wrap around me once through the hug. Even though I felt nervous and wanted to bury my face into his shoulder so he could not see me blushing, I managed to pull away and look to Pepito before Johnny even noticed.

"But you, half-pint, should have told us instead of making us worry like that. People are not the sponges you think they are. You cannot expect us to accept that you're moving in a few hours."

Johnny pushed past me with his blue eyes glaring at me.

"If you hate me, come out and say it. I get that I yelled at you early, but I was angry at the demon idiot over there!" I said with the urge to smack Johnny upside the back of the head.

Silence drowned on in the room. I turned away from him and made my way over to door. Before leaving, I took a spilt-second look at Johnny.

"So, I guess we're not friends?"

He looked at me. "What?"

"You were the first person that has made me feel alive in years. I was never going to give up you. I believe you."

"Why? I tried to kill someone in front of you."

"You were verbally abused. I understand your pain. There are things I wish I had acted upon in my past."

I looked down at my feet, not able to look him in the eyes anymore. I knew I was falling for him. Even though he had a violent nature, I still felt close to him.

"You're the first person to treat me with respect in months. I guess we can be friends."

My head shot up. _We could be friends._ Had I heard him right?

"S-sure," I said.

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

Pepito had left earlier today. It was night by the time we waved him off. Now it was ten o'clock and Squee was curled up on Johnny's couch with his ratted teddy bear, Shmee. I watched as Johnny went on to clean his blades up, as most were rusting over. I decided to break silence.

"Who's up for takeout?"

Squee looked over to me with bloodshot eyes. A sniffle escaped his throat.

"Oh, Squee!" I said hugging him. "I understand. Pito will come back. He promised us."

I caught Johnny staring at us.

"You can join too, silly!"

Annoyance spread across his face.

"What…the fuck did you just say?"

"Nothing. But I am taking Squee out for dinner. Want to come?"

Johnny looked at us for a little longer before he set the knives down and came over to join us. It was tough getting Squee to leave, but once I managed to get Johnny to convince him that he would be all right, we left to find a restaurant to eat at this late hour.

About a half hour into search for somewhere to eat, I noticed that Johnny was muttering under his breath and Squee looked tired. I decided to make it fast food for us. I looked at my watch and whistled, pretending I was shocked at the time, and then looked around the street to see Taco Smell. It would make getting something to eat a lot faster and Johnny did look abnormally thin.

"Hey! I think I found somewhere we can eat."

Squee looked at me. "You really have?"

"Of course, my little Squee!"

"Well, we better hurry. I don't have time to waste out here."

"Is something wrong, Johnny?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. I hate that place."

"I haven't even told you where we were going to eat."

"I know its Taco Smell. That is the only fast food on the street."

I rolled my eyes and began to drag Squee to the fast food restaurant. "If you don't want to eat there, go find somewhere else. Squee's tired and I'm hungry."

I ignored Johnny and really did not care if he followed. He always seemed angry about something and it was starting to piss me off. Squee was of more importance anyway.

ΩΩΩ

Sitting down at a small booth, Squee and Johnny looked awkwardly at their food. I almost grumbled something, but managed to choke it down with a bite of a greasy taco. Johnny looked as if he was about to throw up. _Okay._ I admit I did order enough for six, but I am a growing girl with a stomach of a cow. I cannot help that I have a high metabolism.

Johnny poked at his food for a while until I put my hand on his.

"Are you _even_ hungry?"

"Not really."

"You can take it home if you want, or you can give it to me."

His eyes widened in shock. "You can still eat?"

"Sure. Do you think I waste my orders?"

Squee pushed the last half of his quesadilla to me. "She could eat more, if she wanted to."

"Johnny, you need to eat. I have not seen you eat anything all day. Dr. Jaco—"

"Don't you dare say his name!" he snapped at me, a fork at me throat.

"Sorry. I was just saying that he says you do not eat. It makes me nervous as to how you can even stand. When I hug you, you feel like skin and bones."

"Ah, well. You see, I do not feel the need for physical or mental need of anything."

I nodded releasing my hand off his. Johnny was a remarkable sight with his blue eyes trailing over me every so often. I turned to face Squee.

"I think we should go see my family tomorrow. Mary has been missing you."

Squee turned his head away. "No, she's not."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Johnny.

"You want to come?"

"Why? You know what could happen to your brother, right?"

"He'll know to behave, and all you have to do is keep your anger under control, okay?"

We stared in silence as I continued to eat. Squee looked out the window. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

I rolled over under the covers. Johnny's blankets smelled a lot like metallic iron. In the attempt to get him to sleep, I forced him to curl up next to me, but his spot on the bed was cold now. Do not even bother asking how I got him to sleep in the first place. It was mainly one argument after another.

"Johnny?" I called as I slid my head out from under the blankets.

There was silence.

"Johnny?"

The house was eerily quiet and cold this morning. I ran my hand through my messy hair and felt around for my boots. On the floor was Johnny curled up in a mess of blankets. I smirked at his relaxed pose. At least he was sleeping. A little snore escaped from him. It was plainly adorable. Not wanting to disturb him, I snuck over him. His body was a little twisted, but that did not bother me. He could obviously sleep through it.

The living room was quite empty with Squee gone. He seemed so lost for thought yesterday. Ah, well. What could I do? Pepito was good at dumping people like that.

I scanned the room for a while to notice one wall was not like the others. It looked like someone tried to paint black ash onto it. I touched it with my right hand to feel a sense of cold shock go through me. The room seemed empty as I scanned it again until I noticed a pair of pig-like creatures hiding behind the couch. I squatted down in front of them.

"Hello, there! What are you doing so far over there?" The two pigs came over with their white eyes staring at me with hunger. "I bet you two are hungry, right?"

I spun around on my heels and headed for the kitchen. Inside the kitchen, I looked in the fridge to fine something for them to eat.

"Yes! Yes!" they cried. "Feed us. Your _flesh_ looks delicious."

My stomach dropped at the mention of flesh. I know I should freak out about them talking, but the flesh part made my skin crawl. I shut the fridge to see them staring at me, mouths drooling. I swallowed.

"Wouldn't you like some homemade mush, or something close to that?"

They shook their heads.

"We desire your flesh!"

The closest one to me launched at me first. I panicked and swung the fridge door open. The pig connected with it and stunned the other one long enough for me to make my way back into the living room. My heart thudded against my chest. Where was Johnny when I need him?

Out in the living room, the pigs trapped me against the ash wall.

"What do you want from me?"

"You will feed us. You are our food. He brought you back here for us."

"Who did?"

"That wacky human boy, of course. He would do anything to keep our master happy."

I cocked my head. Johnny never spoke of any 'master' before.

One pig bit into my ankle, making me fall over onto the hard wooden floors. I shrieked when the second pig went for my left shoulder. The pigs kept biting me until I felt the weight of both of them yank away from me.

Johnny stood above me with a shovel in hands. I watched him step in-between the pigs and me.

"Mr. Eff and D-Boy, she is mine. Got it? When I feel like it, I'll paint my wall with her _blood_ to keep that _monster_ from getting out!"

My eyes locked onto him. "Now, getting eaten by _them_ sounds better."

Johnny looked to me, his blue eyes filled with annoyance.

"You would—do you think that I'm a freak?"

"N-no. I just do not want to die. I have been there for you, Johnny. Why would you want to kill someone who has been helping to protect you?"

He turned to me. "You know, I really do not know, but I'll have to do it."

Fear pressed me down. I could not look him in the eyes.

"You really could be a monster if you can kill me. What will Squee say?"

"I'll say you went for a little vacation."

"Kill her, Johnny!" they purred.

Johnny smiled down at me. "Sorry, but you have to die now."

Suddenly, I was snapped from my height of fear as light burst into the room. Behind Johnny, the door opened. Squee stood there with Shmee in his arms.

"Squee!" he screeched, the fear leaking off him.

"Squee?" I called out. "Get someone!"

Squee shook his head violently. He ran forward and wrapped his arms around Johnny.

"Nny, why would you hurt her? She's my friend."

Johnny shook. He looked at Squee in terror and looked back to me with remorse in his eyes. The shovel dropped from his hands.

"I can't do it. I can't do it," he repeated.

I reached out with my hand, touched his face, and pulled myself into him. Johnny's body felt cold with fear.

"Hey, Blue? Why are you covered in blood?"

Squee's adorable voice distracted me long enough for Johnny to pull away.

"Oh. Long story."

"Did those pigs hurt you?"

"Squee, it's nothing. I…" my voice trailed off as I struggled to come up with a right answer.

"They did hurt you. Where you going to protect her, Nny?"

Johnny bravely nodded his head. "Yeah. I was."

"Bullshit," I responded. "If…Ugh! I'm going home!"

I stormed out past Johnny, the wounds on my body screaming in agony. Squee could deal with him from now on.

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

At home, Mac took every opportunity to question me about Johnny. Sure, he was a protective big brother, but Mac was also the type to issue revenge on those who just shoved us. The injuries I received were only going to result in Johnny's own demise.

I turned my head to look out the large window that showed a third of our backyard. Every square inch was covered in some form of flower or plant.

"Blue, are you listening to me? Where is he?"

"I don't know," I lied. "Johnny has a good heart. My injuries are from something else."

"Please. Those don't look like—"

"Animal bites? No, but they are. As dangerous as he seems, animals did this."

Mac covered his face with his hand. "Just tell me where he is, and I'll go easy on him."

"I know you," I reply. "You would gladly kill him if it meant that I was safe."

A smirk crossed his face. He stood up from where he sat and crossed the room. Over by the chimney, he picked up a photo of our dad.

"Dad would never have wanted us to have this problem. I'm being nice."

"Mac, listen. Johnny would not hurt me. Sure, he has a wild temper, but—"

"He's _wacky_ and there's nothing to change that!"

I bit my tongue. Johnny seemed a little wacky, but he was still good. The weirder you are, the more fun you are.

"Now, Blue. Just tell me where he is."

I could not. Not to Johnny. He had not killed me with the shovel, so I knew he had some good in his heart. I stood up to face Mac.

"Would you quit talking about him like that?"

"Do you protect your killer now?"

"Johnny's not a threat…He'll always protect me."

"Blue, look at what he's done to you!" He took my shoulders in his hands. "You're my little sister. He could have killed you."

"People don't respect him!" I snapped back. "I—I lo-love him him…"

Mac pulled back, his brown eyes shaking in fear. He slammed his fist into the brick wall.

"Damn it! Blue, he will kill you! You are going to be under guard until that freak is caught."

"No! I won't let you take Johnny away!"

I ran from the room. He would never understand me. Johnny was the most important thing to me. Wiping out my phone, I dialed Squee's number.

"Hello?"

"Squee!" I screamed into the phone. "Where's Johnny?"

"Squee!"

At the moment, that is all I would get.

"Where's Johnny?" I asked again.

"He's at home. He's really sorry."

I sighed. "Tell him 'it's okay'. I do not know when I can see him again, but he _must_ be careful."

I could hear Johnny yell 'yes' over the phone.

"Let me guess…I'm on speaker phone?"

"Yes…"

Guilt sunk into the pit of my stomach. Johnny knew.

"Don't worry, Blue," he called. "Why would I want to go back there?"

"My brother is out for revenge. He thinks my wounds were caused by _you_."

There was dead silence on the other line. If anything were to happen to them, I could not forgive myself.

"Who are you talking to?" Mac grabbed the phone from my hand. "Hello?"

I stared in horror.

"Todd, she's under house arrest until that _wacky freak_ is caught."

"Wacky?" I heard over the phone.

Johnny was not pleased. I struggled to get the phone from Mac, but his over-muscular size caught me off balance.

"Blue, go to your room."

I huffed. "You're threatening Johnny!"

"Blue," Johnny called. "Is he hurting you?"

"No. Just ignore him."

Mac grinned at me. "So, you're the famous wacky freak, Jonathon Cross…Blue has told me a lot about you. How about we—"

"Wacky?" he screeched. "If you want to see someone who's wacky, I can show you wacky!"

Covering my mouth, I stifled a laugh.

"A freak like you has no chance against a War General. Even more, my unit!"

"Watch me! I can dance circles around your dumbfuck ass!"

I could not hold it back anymore. "Johnny's going to kick your ass."

A slap across my face caught my attention.

"Father would never have let you get this far with him. _He's_ just too dangerous for you!"

"Johnny would never hurt me! He's friends with Squee, also!"

The stinging sensation was building in my cheek. I rubbed it sorely, waiting for Mac to build up another set of anger issues.

"Let him go."

That shocked me.

"Jonathon, let Todd go."

"Johnny, it's okay. I will be safe. Squee's safe with you."

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

Johnny hung up. Mac threw my phone at the wall. I could see the anger bubbling off him.

"You let him get away! I could have had him in a cell tonight!"

"I would never let you harm him!"

Mac left the room in a fit of rage. Again, there was silence around me. I felt like I was drowning.

My room was another matter. My window was smashed and Johnny sat on my bed with Squee curling himself up on my computer chair. My heart pounded in joy.

"How'd you two get here?"

Johnny pointed directly at Squee.

"I—I let him in…"

"Johnny!" I squealed.

I ran straight for him and tackled him into my bed. In his embrace, I could smell Spear spray on him—the kind that reminded me of my first date with Pepito…the smell of cinnamon and pine forest. I buried my face into his stomach.

"I love you," I muttered.

"What was that?"

I pushed away from him, my cheeks darkening in embarrassment.

"I didn't say anything." Squee giggled. I looked at the broken window. "Who did it?"

"Sorry. I suggest you never lock your window again after tonight."

"_Great_. Now I need an excuse not to have bars there."

"Where's Mac?"

_"Johnny. Don't!"_

"What?"

"He's my brother. I won't forgive you if you hurt him."

We stared at each other.

"I cannot let him get away with what he said."

"I don't care. He's my brother."

Johnny pushed off my bed. "Look at what he does! He bullies people."

"I'm bullied too, but that doesn't give me the right to _kill_ people."

He whipped out a knife at me.

"You really want to pull this on me?"

"Johnny, listen to yourself. Look at what you are doing. Squee's going—"

"Shut up! You know _nothing_!

Squee pressed himself further into my chair. His face paled as Johnny looked at him.

"Squee…" he said.

"Let's just talk. It's bad enough that I'm under house arrest and this is how I can see you." I took his hands in mine. "You're my _friend_, Johnny. Nothing my family does can hurt you."

Awkward silence followed again. Johnny collapsed onto my bed. The cold rush of the air outside made me shiver.

"I had no idea you thought of my like this."

"Sure, you make me angry, but that doesn't mean we're not friends."

For some reason, every time I got closer to him, my heart began to pound out of control. He looked so perfect, even when he held a weapon at my throat.

"Why do you sit through what I do?"

I tapped my chin.

"Hmmm…Maybe it's because…"

I glanced down at him and saw that he continued to stare at his lap. I grinned mischievously and tackled him. He yelped out in surprise. Squee squeaked.

"Johnny, can you not see it? I—" My cheeks burned as I looked into his blue eyes.

"You what?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked at me.

"I—I… Squee, can you check and see that no one is coming?"

He nodded. My heart continued to pound in my chest. After Squee left the room, I looked back to Johnny. My eyes first locked onto his and slowly trailed down to his lips. I brought my hand up to his cheek.

"Johnny, I—I _like_ you," I said as I pressed my lips into his.

His black hair felt good in my fingers. My tongue danced behind my lips as I struggled not to French him. He pulled away.

"What the fuck?" he snapped. "Is that why you put up with me? Just so you can kiss me?"

I sat there stunned. Johnny wiped his lips.

"Blue, no one's coming," Squee said as he entered my room.

"Doesn't matter anymore."

"What's wrong?"

"Go, Johnny. If you can't accept my feelings, then _go_."

Squee placed his hand on my arm. "What's wrong?"

Tears ran down my cheeks as I ran for my door. I was too stupid. I should have known that Johnny would not like me back. We were from two different worlds that really had no meaning being together. I thought Johnny could have been the one. He seemed so perfect and yet so mysterious. I could stare into his blue eyes and feel the world move beneath my feet. He stole my breath away.

I ran down the stairs, ignoring Squee's call. At the bottom of the stairs stood Mac. His meaty hands grasped my shoulders.

"Blue, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," I sniffed.

"He came here, didn't he?"

Mac let me go and stormed upstairs, his hands reaching for the gun on his belt.

"Johnny!" I gasped.

Spinning on my heels, I raced for my room. There was no way I was going to reach Johnny and Squee in time. Squee ran to my side with wide eyes.

"Nny…" he breathed.

"I know."

I squeezed his hand when the first shot when off. Squee buried his face into my chest. Every bullet made me flinch. Johnny's life was flashing before my eyes.

I pushed myself away from Squee in time to hear a scream echo into the hallway. I knew it was not Mac's cry.

"Johnny!"

I raced for my room, threw the door open, and saw Mac standing above Johnny with his gun aimed at Johnny's forehead. My heart stopped. The blood pooling around Johnny was obviously his.

"Mac, stop!"

Racing across the room, I saw Mac lower his gun. Johnny's bloody right side heaved up and down slowly. His blue eyes were beginning to dull.

"We have to do something!"

"You came back…after what I said…"

"Sssh. Don't speak."

I pulled off my shirt and pressed it into his wound. Mac's strong hands grabbed at me, but I would not let go. Johnny seemed to understand and clutched my hands.

"Get your damn shirt on!"

"It's my time, Blue."

"No! I know you. You would not give up so easily!"

His hands seemed colder than before. "Blue, that kiss really meant something to you, didn't it?" I nodded. "Then kill me again."

I reached in to press my lips into his. His blood tasted spicy against my salty tears. "I _love_ you, Johnny."


	3. Chapter 13- Chapter 18

**_Chapter 13_**

Red and blue lights flashed against my eyes. Tears stung them again, as I watched the paramedics take Johnny's body away. Mac handed me a cup of my favorite drink, hot chocolate, but I smacked it away, allowing the cup to crash onto the street.

Squee stood a few feet away with Shmee clutched close to his chest. I drew ever so near him. Under his dark brown locks of hair, I could see two brown eyes overflowing with tears.

"Why? Why did Mac have to do that?"

"Johnny will be fine. I am done with my family anyway. You want to come with me to the hospital?"

"You will be going nowhere. Mom wants to talk to you."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Mac, I love Johnny. I won't leave him."

Mac moved up next to me. "After he's healed, he'll be sent to the world's strongest prison. There will be no getting out for him."

I covered my mouth, hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I pushed past him and ran for Johnny. As the ambulance closed its doors, I sat down next to him. A cop stood to the right of me, his eyes trained to watch Johnny carefully.

For most of ride to the hospital, Johnny remained in critical condition. I pushed my hair behind my ear and clutched his hand with my other hand.

"Johnny, you'll make it. So what if you kill. You still make every day worthwhile."

The cop turned to look at me.

"Miss, he's going to go to prison."

I glared at him with steely eyes. "Listen here! If Johnny is such a threat, then why did he keep me alive? Why did he protect me from the vicious pigs?"

The cop stared at me. I knew Johnny better than any of these pigs. One of the paramedics leaned in close to Johnny and applied another bandage to his bloody wound. I nearly launched myself out of my seat when Johnny moaned. His gasp for breath nearly gutted me.

Outside the hospital, I heard people yelling from every direction. It was clear that they were photographers and reporters. Ushered out of the ambulance, I was pushed into the building where they began to take Johnny away from me. Standing beside the double doors was my brother. Mac placed his hand onto my shoulder as I watched Johnny go.

"It's okay. He'll be fine."

"How would you know? You're the one who shot him!"

Mac looked at me. "I never meant for you to go through with what I had to do. I hate seeing you in pain."

I wanted to pull away, but I also wanted to be held. Squee was not here to hold me out of comfort. I know he would understand my pain.

"Blue, you don't have to stay here. Even when he comes out, they will not let you see him. After here, it's the prison."

I stopped breathing. No, literally. _I stopped breathing_. Johnny was never going to see me again.

"I set up a therapist for you in the morning. For now, get some sleep."

I shoved myself away from Mac. He would never understand my love for Johnny.

"No. No. Johnny cannot be gone. I love him. I wanted to be his."

I collapsed into a chair. How could this be? I never wanted this to happen in my life. I pulled my knees up to my chest and began to rock back and forth. I could still image Johnny's bloody body in my mind.

"Come on. It's better to get you out of here before the reporters get in."

His strong hands helped to lift me up and carry me to the car. With every step away from Johnny, I felt my stomach sink further into Hell.

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

Therapy was never what I had in mind. They never really helped you, except when they tried to slap a label on you and ship you off to the Looney Bin, or just drug you up.

I had been sitting here with this therapist for an hour without saying much. Sure, I explained my family life and my friends, but whenever she started in on how Johnny was a threat, I would shut up. There was no way she could define him on just what I said.

I looked at Shmee, who sat in my lap. Squee snuck him to me before I came in. it was a surprise to see Squee do something like this.

"Blue?" My head snapped up at the therapist. "I fear you are going into a state that we like to call 'sympathy with the kidnapper'."

I rolled my eyes. "Is there a way I could convince you to even see him my way? If he really wanted me dead, then he would have done it already, and besides, he would never have kissed me."

"He could be tempting you. You are an attractive young woman."

"I know Johnny better than any of you. You can slap a label on him, but he's better."

The therapist tapped her pen on her clipboard. "Blue, look at what he's done to you. He has you eating out of his hand. Soon, he could—"

"That's enough!" I cried.

I tore from the room to see Mac talking to Squee. Squee's brown eyes were large with fright. I could not take it anymore.

"We're done here. Squee, let's go."

I took his hand in mine and pushed my way out of the building. It was time I went and saw Johnny. Squee clutched my hand even tighter.

"Blue, I'm scared."

"Don't worry. We're going to see Johnny."

ΩΩΩ

Johnny's room was cold. His eyes looked duller than normal and I could feel that his skin was rough as sandpaper. I buried my face into his chest. He gently ran his hand over my back, his eyes brimming with guilt.

A knock on the door startled me. I lifted my head to see a nurse enter with another guard. The last one was easy to deal with. A simple hit to the head with my fist. Mac taught me too well with that.

"Miss, I'm sorry. These quarters are off limits to anyone."

My eyes buried into the woman. She held up her hands and gave me a reassuring smile, like that was going to work. Johnny touched my hand.

"Blue, you should go."

"No, Nny…" It was different. I never used his nickname before and I rather liked it… "I won't leave you. I cannot leave you."

"Ma'am, I suggest you leave before I have to escort you out myself."

"Not on my life! I stood beside him; fought beside him. People like you will always judge people like him. What is this country for? We say that we are all equal—that we share each other's freedom, but in reality, all we do is criticize each other. We judge others on their looks, their personality, their race, and religion! Johnny is no more than a victim of verbal assault!"

Johnny ran his rough hand over mine. His eyes said it all. "I'm going to prison. So, what? Does that mean that I am going to die within a day of there? Look at what I've been through."

I dropped down on to the bed next to him, his face cradled in the palm of my hand. I leaned forward and pressed my lips into his. _I love you, Johnny_, was all I could think. I pulled back and allowed my hand to drag down his chest. He winced at my hand touching his wound.

I felt guilty. It was my fault. I had left him alone. I knew Mac was home, and Mac hated Johnny. I gave Johnny a great reason to hate me, so why does he not hate me?

* * *

_**Please review!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 15_**

A flash burned my eyes. Johnny held me close to him as I buried myself into him, even blocking the flash from his eyes. He gripped my back tightly, his hand placed just over my bra strap. I felt a sensation rising over me.

"Do you mind?"

"That voi—" I asked.

"I came here for that necklace I gave you and Squee said that you were here. Kind of boring hospitals, aren't they?"

"You're back, Pepito! Oh, I thought I would never see you again!"

I saw him cross his arms over his chest. He carried himself about five inches off the ground. I stared into his red eyes and felt myself being pulled toward him. Johnny touched me again.

"What do you want?"

"The choker on her neck has a special gem sewn into it. I must have it."

I grasped the choker around my neck. There had to be some mistake. Squee made the necklace a year ago.

"Pito, why would you say that?"

He looked at me, red eyes breaking my every nerve to stay near Johnny. I pulled from him and began to walk toward Pepito. He held out his acid colored hand and took me by the hand. After four years of not being together, I could feel the same spark that ignited in us. He pushed his other hand onto my back. I felt the odd sensation of pleasure wash over me.

"Give the necklace to me, Blue." I unhooked the necklace and placed it into his hand. He looked at me. "It is truly sad that you had to fall for a soul that is damned to Hell."

"You don't understand him," I whispered. "He's _perfect_."

I pushed my hand onto Pepito's chest. In seconds, I felt his mouth on mine and my heart nearly stopped. The only thing that kept it beating was the fact that Johnny was only five feet away.

"He's no one. Just another human. I can make you my _Queen_."

It was tempting, but I had to decline. Johnny was the only person who really understood me. It would be a waste if I let him go so soon.

"Pepito, think about it. I cannot be yours. I live with a religious family. It was bad enough when they _saw_ you."

Pepito let out a hearty laugh. "But you are my flor picante."

"There are others out there," I said shyly, glancing to the door to see Squee peering in at us. "Even those we do not perceive can be our lovers."

"¿Por qué dices eso, amor?"

I unhooked myself from his arms. "I want to be with Johnny."

Johnny looked at me with confusion in his eyes. Even as confused as he was I could not tell him of my time with Pepito. It would most likely ruin my chances with him.

Pepito took my arm in his hand. "Él no es más que una amenaza para usted. Mata todo lo que toca."

This was one of those times I could not resist him. Pepito was really drawing me in. Johnny was just lying there, trying to ignore the scene around him. I could see the annoyance in his eyes. If Squee did not do something soon, I was afraid that something was going to happen.

"Blue, vamos. El infierno es un lugar mejor para usted después de todo."

I turned back to face him. "When will you understand that I don't _understand_ Spanish?"

I broke from his grip and headed back to Johnny. He looked at me with round eyes. I kept my eyes locked onto his. If there was one thing that I could do, it would be to get him out of this damn hospital!

"You should go. I have to rest anyway."

"But you never sleep!"

He turned to look at Pepito and the guard standing next to the nurse. "They are going to drag you out anyway."

"Fine. I'll go, but just so you know…I love _you_ over Pepito."

I had finally gotten that off my chest. I hope Johnny would understand.

I left the room with Pepito. It was not until I was outside that I broke down. Pepito was always showing jealousy toward others when I liked them. I could not look at Johnny anymore. He was sweet and perfect, but Johnny also had a dark side to him.

Squee took my hand and looked at me with brown eyes.

"Johnny is just hurt. He'll be better in the morning."

I pulled my hand away. "I'm going home. If he wants to see me, he can call and tell me himself."

* * *

**SPANISH TRANSLATION:**

"¿Por qué dices eso, amor?" = "Why would you say that, love?"

"Él no es más que una amenaza para usted. Mata todo lo que toca." = "He is no more than a threat to you. He kills whatever he touches."

"Blue, vamos. El infierno es un lugar mejor para usted después de todo." = "Blue, let's go. Hell is a better place for you after all."

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

That night I curled up in bed with my hands wrapped around my phone. A picture of Johnny looked at me. Like usual, he was trying to avoid having his picture taken. It always made me laugh when he tried to grab my phone from me.

Suddenly, I heard a crash coming from downstairs. At first, I thought it would be Johnny, but his injury was too harsh on him. He could barely move, let alone sit up in bed. There was no way he could have made it here. My second guess was that Mac heard something about Johnny. He had been on edge ever since that guard in the room told him about me.

I rolled over onto my side. To think about Johnny was all I could do these days. Oh, it is so sad when you think about it. I remember it all. The day that Johnny first allowed me to lay my head on his shoulder, to even breathe in his indescribable scent. It will never be the same without him around.

My phone rang, snapping me from my vivid dream about him. The words 'Devi' lit up across the screen. I hope that she could bring me out of my stupor and not be another friend to tell me get the hell over him.

"Hello?"

"Have you heard the news? They caught him! They _really_ caught that little freak!"

"Who?" I could not remember the last time she seemed so happy about something.

"Johnny. You should remember him. He's the one who kept me hiding in that damn apartment for six months!"

My eyes flew open. She dated Johnny? How could I not remember? Devi did tell me about an ex-boyfriend of hers that tried to kill her. I was so stupid to of not noticed that it was him. He bared the same resemblance to her ex.

"You dated Johnny?" I shouted.

"Mmmhmm. What's even sadder is that he was so nice."

I did not know where to start. How could I explain that I was now in love with him? Or even say that I loved him? I sat there in bed, staring straight at my wall that now held a large amount of sketches of Johnny. Every one of them were of him when he did something so adorable I could not help but sketch it.

"Hello? You there, Blue?"

I nodded, forgetting that I was even on the phone. My mind stayed locked on every drawing and painting of him. There was one that he did not know even existed: he was sleeping. I loved the way his black hair fell into his eyes. He even looked so peaceful and not as stressed as when those pigs attacked me. That image sent shivers down my spine.

"Blue? You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah. I was just thinking about something…what if I was to say that I had fallen in love with an ex-boyfriend of yours?"

"Which one?"

"You know the one that you hate a lot. That serial killer that they just caught."

There was silence on the other end for a few minutes.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You like _him_? That wacky son of a bitch?"

"He's not as bad as you think."

"Has he tried killing you?"

I bit my lip. "Yeah, but I didn't mind. He was being influenced. Those pig-like creatures have really done a number on him."

"What pigs? He doesn't own any kind of animal."

"Two white pigs covered in weird markings. They both wear chef-like hats." I paused for a moment. "They even tried to kill me themselves. That is what started it with him. Otherwise, he's never raised a weapon at me."

"He will eventually. Stay away from that freak! He's a manipulator!"

I could never give up on him. Johnny was never a threat. I would always stand beside him.

"Hello! Do you not get it? He will kill you! Just wait until you think that he loves you and he will pull a knife out on you, try, and kill you! Just you wait! He will do it! I swear on it!"

"Devi…we've already kissed. He didn't mind it."

"What…?"

"Yeah. We touched lips and everything. I felt like I could hear church bells and fireworks going off."

Devi went completely silent. My stomach dropped.

"Devi, understand. Johnny might have changed all these years."

"He still looks the same, doesn't he? He still looks twenty-one? No sleep? Eyes hidden by eyeliner?"

"I guess you could be right. He does look young. Why? How old should he look?"

"Around thirty-five."

I whistled. That was a big age difference from what I had in mind.

"I should go. Mac's calling me," I lied.

I had to get to Johnny. I clicked end to escape another one of Devi's long anticipated rants about how I should stay away from him, but how could I? He was sweet. I climbed off my bed and made my way to my door. Opening it, I gasped in horror.

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

I was thrown onto my bed. The black shape at my door wielding a knife. I screamed in terror. I could not believe it was one of those pig-like creatures. How could they have gotten into my house?

I screamed again, pulling myself back against my wall. I could see the blade of the knife aimed directly at my throat.

"Come on, girly!" it squealed.

"How did you get in here?"

It just smirked at me. "He left us alone with no one to play with. We had to get out of that house. Our Master didn't like that you got away."

I glanced around my room. My window was still shattered. At least that gave one escape route. I looked back to the pig-like creature.

"Which one are you?"

"Mr. Eff. But that doesn't matter now does it?"

I swallowed. I had to draw out time.

"So, why do you threaten me? There are plenty of other people to satisfy you."

"Nny made us. We were a part of him for a while, until we grew to be our own beings."

"You're _demons_?"

There should not have been surprise there, but I still could not believe it. Johnny created two new demons, especially ones that wanted me dead.

"We made a pact that we wouldn't let our prey get away again."

"Try me," I stammered.

I should have not left Pepito. At least he could protect me.

Mr. Eff stopped at my bed and glared at me. "What have you done to me?"

I stared at him, unsure of what he meant when I noticed he was shaking. It was now or never to escape. I leapt off my bed and ran for my door. Mr. Eff was not following me yet. I made it downstairs in record time to see that Dan, my younger brother of only twelve, was digging through the fridge for something. I had no time to argue with him. Pausing briefly, I grabbed him by the shirt and drug him to my car. Mom was still gone with Shawn and Mary, so that made it easier for me. Mac was most likely playing a video of some kind.

I started the car in sheer panic. My breathing came out in short gasps. Getting to Johnny was first priority.

ΩΩΩ

The hospital was quiet at this hour. If I did not make it to Johnny's room, there was no way I was going to see again after this. Mac said they were going to ship him somewhere else—somewhere I would never find him, and they did not mean prison. Dan followed my sullenly. It was hard trying to get him to avoid nurses as I made my way up to Johnny's room.

In Johnny's room, I saw that he was sitting up in bed with a book on his lap. To the left of him was the guard, snoring happily away. We had barely made it in time to see him.

"Blue?" he asked.

I struggled to not squeal in joy. Curled up under the thin hospital blanket, he wore a hospital gown that barely covered his chest. My heart was thudding so loud that I knew he could hear it.

"You should go to him…" Dan muttered.

I nodded. Every step I took felt unnatural to me. I nervous to not wake the guard and Johnny was right there. _There_! I took this chance to slip beside Johnny and hug him, not even noticing his wincing. He still smelled so good to me, even if it was the hospital smell. He made it so much better.

"I hate it here," he finally said, breaking the hug.

"You need to heal, Johnny. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Have you ever felt that urge to hogtie your sibling or friend because they would not do what you wanted? Take that and times it by two and you have exactly how much I wanted to keep Johnny in this hospital bed.

"Blue, I can take care of myself. I need out of here. I cannot even look out the window without them blowing up. I cannot take it in here."

I could see it in his eyes. He was trapped; a prisoner in his cell and I could not rescue him.

"Let's get off this subject. There is a reason I came here so late. Remember those two pigs you have? Well, they're after me now." He just stared at me. "It's mainly Mr. Eff."

With that, his eyes lit up.

"Mr. Eff? Why would he be back? I—I killed him…Or I, at least, thought I did. Did he mention anything about me?"

I could hear the tension in his voice. The guard snapped awake, his eyes locking on me. I froze.

"What are you doing here?"

"She's a friend. She is explaining something that happened to her. That's all."

The guard stared at me. "Wait. You're Mac's little sister, aren't you?"

I glanced back and forth between them. If there was some way Johnny could save, he should do it now. Before I had to deal with Mac.

"Everyone, we have a situation. Mac's little sister is here. The one who started this whole mess," he spoke into a tiny speaker on his shoulder.

I could hear people lining up outside the door, guns cocked. I stood up. If anyone was leaving, it was they.

"I will not, _could not_, let you hurt Johnny! He has done _nothing_ to me, nor would he! If I wanted him out of here, we would have already gotten out."

I knew that Johnny was surprised that I would protect him when he did raise a weapon to me a couple of times, but that is love for you. I would always protect him.

"Miss, you know what he is capable of, right?"

I nodded. How could I not know?

"He kidnapped you. You're covered in injuries."

"I told you. He did not kidnap me. I simply let him escape. I love him."

"Men, I think he brainwashed her."

The doors swung up with the men charging in, aiming their guns at Johnny. Dan was pushed out of the room. This was not going how I planned it. I rolled my eyes, looked back to Johnny, and smiled. He looked annoyed like all the other times. It was attractive to see him like that.

"Johnny, you want to go?"

I caught a glimmer of mischievousness in his eyes. He nodded. The men rose their guns higher and one of them motioned for me to get away from him.

"You're too high up, miss. Fourth floor."

"Who said anything about _jumping_?" All the men looked at each other. "You see, I have no plan. Never will. I just go with what happens. Even though we are so high up, there is a way to get out. You left me with one opening. Blue, would you be a dear?"

I blushed. I loved hearing him call me 'a dear'. Standing beside his bed, he struggled to stand up behind me. When I felt his hand press against my back and his breath on my neck, I could not breathe. I felt all warm inside. Was this due to my love for him?

"Move," he breathed onto my neck. "Men, you let her stand beside me and you know how she would do anything for me."

I felt his body press up against mine as we continued to walk forward. All seven of the men aimed directly at us.

"Move anymore and we'll shoot."

"Would you shoot someone whose brother is the leader of you?" he retorted.

Most of them lowered their guns. Of course, Mac would get them for hurting me. He thought that I was more precious than anything was as I was his little sister who was born dead.

I kept myself close to Johnny as we slipped past the bed and up against a wall. He winced, sending a shock up my spine. I almost stopped, but kept moving as he did. He would not stop.

"You forgot something, boy. We have more guards out there."

This time I did stop. Johnny almost stepped past me, the guns rising again.

"We have you surrounded."

"Johnny, stop. I don't think that we're going to get out this mess."

He touched me, his lips pressing into my neck. "We will be safe. Have faith in me."

Shivers shot up me. If it were not for the guns aimed at him, I would have turned around and kissed him.

"You should really lower your guns. I don't think you want to make Blue mad."

What? I had no clue what he was talking about. How could I be so dangerous when mad? He has never even seen me mad before.

I looked at the guards and saw them looking and one another. Johnny did have a point though. I would not let anything happen to him. I leaned forward with a malicious grin on my face. It was time to scare the guards.

"So, who do I start with first? How about Mr. Control?"

"There has to be a way he gets her to do these things! Stop her and get him! We're moving him out now!"

I planted myself firmly against Johnny. There was no way to stop these guys. If Johnny could pull a knife out of nowhere, then I would be impressed, but in his condition, I doubt he could even raise the knife to my shoulder. There would be no way he could fight these men back.

The door swung open beside us and I saw Devi. Her brown eyes pierced me.

"Blue, get away from him!"

I shook my head remembering the argument we had about Johnny. I pressed even closer to him. Any minute and I would have all seven men lunging at us. Devi should have known that I would never betray him.

I grabbed Johnny's right hand and ran for the door, past Devi, and dodged the other men waiting outside the room. Johnny's face was pale as we ran down the hallway. I could not stop. Not now, anyway. Not when we were so close. The stairs were so close. I hope he could make it down them without falling over or popping his stitches.

* * *

**_Chapter 18_**

_Freedom_. A ridiculous word. Everyone says that we have freedom in America, but if you look hard enough, you can still see we are slaves to the Government.

Okay, I know I started something stupid about the Government in your heads, but I have a good reason. Look at what they are doing to Johnny…he has done nothing to me. He even helped me when I was down. He has kissed me, too. Not many people can say that they have had such a good adventure with someone like him in just a few weeks.

I looked at Johnny as we sat in my car. He was blushing a dark red in the light of the moon. I glanced down at him and noticed that his gown did not cover his bottom. In my mind, I lost it.

"Johnny….ummm…can you cover up a little more?" I asked shyly, avoiding his eyes.

He looked to me, his face flushing red. "Yeah." He pulled the robe around his gorgeous thighs. I hope he did not see me blazing a dark red.

"You want to go home? Or even to Squee's house?"

He shook his head. "I want to go somewhere where no one knows me."

I stopped. The moonlight looked so beautiful on his pale face. I laid my head on his shoulder. The smell of medicine coated his neck; even his breath reeked of it. Still, he was perfect.

"Start the car. They could be here any minute."

I opened my eyes and started the car. Just as we pulled out of the parking lot, the guards rushed outside. It was funny that it took this long to even notice we escaped. Soon, the cops would be on our tail.

I sped down the road quick as lightning. The highway came up and we joined the mass of late-night travelers. We drove a while like that. Johnny stayed quiet, his arm resting on the passenger door. I feared saying anything to him for the fact that he was quite embarrassed and annoyed. I knew he would lay me open if I even spoke to him at all, but this gave me a chance to think things through.

Johnny was a patient that I fell in love with at first sight. I have no clue as to why that would happen when I do not believe in all that mumbo-jumbo. We hung out for hours on end there until a guard would drag me away saying that I was getting too cozy with him. There was nothing wrong with that. We carried completely sane conversations until Dr. Jacobson entered the room. That is when everything went down the drain. I do not understand why he would want to work at a Mental Hospital if he snaps that easily.

"Hey, Blue?"

Johnny's voice snapped me from my train of thought.

"Hmm? What?"

"Why do you like me?"

I turned to look at him for a second. He was blushing.

"Why do I like you? The reason I like you is you. Just you. Yeah. The reason I like you is all that we've been through."

"Oh. I thought it would be something more…well, more."

"Why? Do you want me to name attributes about you that I like?"

"No. I'm just used to people judging me."

"Okay…That's awkward."

He kept asking me questions as we drove along the highway that was slowly emptying out and I was running out of gas.

"Hey. We need to get some gas. Stay in the car. You want anything while I go in and pay?"

He nodded sullenly. "A Cherry Freezy, please."

I touched his leg and kissed his cheek. "Sure thing, sugar cube."

He blushed and looked at me with irritation in his eyes. What was with him? One minute he does not mind me kissing him, and the next, he is all angry about it. Men! I rolled my eyes at him and got out to fill up the tank.

After the tank was filled, I slipped into the store and headed straight for the back. The Cherry Freezy was still on, which was good sign. I bought one and slipped back to the food isles to grab a few bags of chips and hotdogs. I had a big appetite and there was no way I was going to avoid not eating for hours on end. I paid for the food and drink and made my out to the car to see that the passenger door was open.

Standing by the bushes in a darkened area was Johnny, taking a bathroom break. I could directly see his butt cheeks through the opening in the back of the robe. I turned from him and headed back inside and by the look on the cashier's face; I could tell I was very flustered. My heart was pounding and body felt fire burning through it. Johnny could have come inside, or he could have told me, so I would have known not to look that way. It was always something embarrassing with him.

"Miss, everything alright?"

I nod, still staying very quiet. This was going to be a long ride until we got to where we were going.

I turned and left the building, pretending as though nothing happened. At the car, Johnny slipped in beside me. He turned to look at me and laughed. I glanced at him with my eyes boring wrath into him. He looked at me.

"What?" he asked, his voice trying to stay steady.

I lifted my balled up fist in annoyance and smacked him across the face.

"You ungrateful pervert! You should have known I would have seen you! God! Put clothes on if you're going to the bathroom outside!"

I turned away from him and turned on the car. For the rest of the night I did not speak to him. He sat there in complete silence, sipping on his Cherry Freezy and glancing at me with a set of blue eyes full of fear. It was first. I never thought that I could scare him.


	4. Chapter 19-Chapter 24

_**Chapter 19**  
_

_A month later…_

Our current setting takes Johnny and I back home. Squee has contacted me more than normal since I told him I changed phones. It was rude of me to not let him know that I was taking off without him, but what could I do?

If I had been anymore wrong, then Johnny would have killed me on the spot. We had to stay hidden in Squee's basement after almost being caught by the police at a store. It was boring with nothing to do. I kept to myself and wrote lyrics and poems that Johnny seemed interested in. I still ignored him when I could since the incident. I hated seeing him squirm at the fact that I was still angry, but every time I know saw him, all I could image was his bare butt.

"Blue, talk."

I turned from him. 'Busy."

I looked down at my page in my journal and saw that Johnny was mentioned more than once in the song. I glanced over at him as he sat on a stool staring at me. I squeaked in fear. If he noticed me glancing at him, it was over.

"I know you looked at me. Come on. Just talk to me."

"No. You…" I blushed. I was never going to get over that embarrassing moment.

Johnny got up off his stole and crossed the room away from me. At least, he was leaving me alone. I looked at my lyrics.

Yeah,

Twisted, collided with pain.

Flushed from head to toe.

Squeezed to death by a life so mundane.

Took the blow

To the heart

I should have seen it coming,

There were moments I knew we'd fall apart;

That I'd be numbing

Myself to every move you've made.

I can see you,

You've strayed,

But you have no clue.

You lack virtue.

Broken wings, trapped in a cage.

Go!

Break forth, fight back.

Our hearts beating.

You're a heart attack

With no sense of deleting.

These lyrics were crappy. I was glad he was not near me. It was sick to know he was behind me.

_Crackle. Snap. Rip._ I turned to see that Johnny opened a bag of Senior Salsa chips. He looked to me as my stomach growled.

"You want some?" he asked.

The chips did smell good. I set my journal down.

"Just talk. That is all I want. It's bad enough that we've been fighting lately."

"Well, what do you expect? I saw you naked! If we were dating, that would have been a different story, but you won't even accept a kiss from me."

"I don't like to be touched."

"Yet, I could kiss you when you were dying and at the hospital, but when we were in the car, you started hating me touching you?" I shook my head. "This is why I don't date guys! They change their minds or they become asses, and you're on that level."

Johnny turned away from me, one hand clutching his arm just above the elbow. "I don't make friends that easily and I promised I would not kill anymore. Don't make me break that promise."

"You break your promise? You have held a weapon to me twice. _Twice_! How can I trust you if you don't want to break your promise?" I looked down at my shoes. "There are times I wonder if talking to you was good idea."

Johnny looked to me. "You don't want to be friends now?"

"You're pushing me there. I hate fights, but look at us. I have to hide from everyone I know because I love you! _I love you, Jonathon Cross!_" I shouted, not caring who heard.

He blinked twice while staring at me. I could feel the hot tears running down my cheeks. If that did not get his attention, nothing would. I turned from him and plopped back down onto my air mattress. I do not know how long I sat there—it could have been for hours, or just mere minutes—but I felt sick. I knew it was the nervousness in my gut.

* * *

**_Chapter 20_**

Another day has gone by and he has not spoken to me. I knew that outing myself was going to backfire. He never even had any interest in a relationship.

I pulled the blanket over my head as Johnny walked by. He never he looked at me. I felt my heart sink. It was done. I threw the blanket over my head, got up, and left the room. I did not care where I went as long as it was away from him.

The outside air was fresh. It had been so long since I had been outside that I almost forgotten what it was like.

"Hey! What are you doing on my lawn?"

I turned my head to see Mr. Casil coming toward me. He looked as angry as usual.

"Wait. You are the girl on the missing posters at work. You're Blue Ame."

I swallowed. _Great_. I knew Mac would go to some length to find me. I am sure the whole country knows by now.

I turned and ran back inside. The door slammed in his face, and I struggled to lock it as he tried to force it open. Once locked, I turned and ran for the basement. Johnny was in danger. Panic set in.

I stopped in front of him, my eyes wide with fright. Johnny looked at me. His facial expression he wore said that he did not care.

"Johnny, we have to go. Now!"

I reached for his arm when he jerked it away. "What do you want?"

"Squee's father…He's home and he saw me!"

Johnny shoved me away. "Why would you be so stupid? You know that I'm on the run!"

I nodded, turning my head from him. It was so hard to look at him when I knew that he hated me for loving him. I guess I had to leave him now.

"Sorry," I said. "I should just leave."

I did a full turn from him and began to leave him there when the basement door shot open. I froze. Heavy footsteps echoed down the stairs. Slipping around the corner was Mr. Casil. I got a questioning stare from him. His eyes trailed over to Johnny. This was my chance. I had to prove to Johnny that I would never betray him.

"You! She let you into my house!" he shrieked.

I stepped in-between them. "Forgive me."

I lifted my hand and punched him in the face. I could feel the bone in his nose jam backwards into his brain. Blood gushed out onto me. After pulling my hand back, I cracked my knuckles. I spun around to look at Johnny. He stood there, his blue eyes confused and still trying to process what I had done.

"Hey….Nny?" I asked. "I'll leave you alone now. I know that you don't like me, so I won't bother you."

"Wait, Blue!" he called.

I did not turn around. All I could do was keep walking. Even though he did not love me back, I still let him know how much I loved him. He made me feel safe and warm. It was a different feeling from when I was with Pepito. That was a second plan for later. Pepito needed to know how Squee felt. I wanted them to be together.

I reached the top of the stairs as I heard Johnny come running up them. I felt a boney hand grasp my shoulder.

"I said 'wait'!"

"What? I will not bother you. I get it. You _don't_ like me."

"We're still friends, aren't we?"

I looked back at him. His eyes looked sincere with sadness. A bright pink was sliding across his cheeks. I turned away again.

"Only if you want to, but I thought you hated me?"

"You actually said those words to me…"

My heart began thumping in my chest.

"I should go."

I slid from his grip and made for the front door. He did not move after me.

* * *

**_Chapter 21_**

Getting a little annoying, am I? There is a reason to why I get depressed. Ever since my dad died, I became more reserved and falling in love was hard for me ever since I found out that Pepito cheated on me. Johnny has been the first person I have fallen in love with since Pepito and now I cannot even bring up the courage to face him. Besides, I really want to go home and see Squee again without Johnny being in danger.

I got off the bus as it pulled up to my street. Riding around on that thing for four hours really gives you time to think. I ignored all the W.A.N.T.E.D. posters of Johnny and made my way to my house. It was quiet on my street, which was not normal. Maybe Mac had done something to get everyone quiet, but I doubt it.

I turned to face my house. Out on the front lawn was some surveillance cameras. The front door was another thing. I knew my brother was in the army, but this was overboard. He had no right to secure a guard standing watch over the house.

I pulled myself away from the street to avoid being seen. I should not have gotten off the bus. Squee was a few blocks over and it would take me forever to get to him. It was worth the long walk.

ΩΩΩ

At the coffee shop down the street, I found Squee sitting with a few people I saw as demons. Pepito was keeping him protected. Devi even sat with them. I thought for a moment about not joining, but could not resist. Devi was my friend and so was Squee. I took up the courage and sat down next to him.

"What? Oh, Blue?"

Devi looked at me with large brown eyes. I struggled to keep my eyes locked on Squee the whole time.

"What are you doing here?"

"Squee's friend. Remember?"

"But you were kidnapped….and by Johnny. How did you escape?"

I sighed. "Johnny let me go."

It was not an exact lie. There was no harm to begin with.

"You need to stay away from him. For real, Blue. He will kill you!"

I turned to look her in the eyes.

"I can trust my friends. These people force me to examine myself and encourage me to grow. Johnny does just that."

"What? How can you trust him?"

"A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down. He did not stop me, did he?"

"Are you out of your mind? He will stab you in the back. I bet he already knows fifty ways to kill you!"

I looked to Squee. He his eyes were down on his lap. He had not looked up for some time.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nobing."

I could not make out what he was saying as he muttered to himself. I turned back to Devi. She started at me with her brown eyes full of anger.

"You are stupid to date him. He is a freak of nature!"

I closed my eyes and gripped the table. She had no idea to what I was in. Johnny was more than what I thought in a man.

"Devi, drop it. Johnny is more than some killer. Do you not see the way he is tortured?"

We continued to exchange blows about Johnny until Squee decided to go home. I nodded curtly to Devi before following him.

* * *

**_Chapter 22_**

Another run-in with Johnny seemed to sicken me. I could not look him in the eye. He was the type who could not forgive and I let my feelings be known to him. Love was not on his list. I should have known, but the kiss he allowed me to have when he was injured was only because he thought he was dying. I buried my arms into my jacket.

"Why do we have to be here?"

"Don't you and Johnny have to hide?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "He and I have had a falling out."

"What for?"

"He—I told him my feelings and he won't talk to me."

"He wants to rid of all his emotions. Feelings for you could disrupt his non-killing mode."

"Johnny told you all of this?"

Squee nodded. "Nny has had a difficult life with killing. Becoming attached to someone could reawaken that stage. Your life could be in danger."

I looked at the porch steps. In his eyes, Johnny saw me as a threat. I was someone who stood in his way and poured the pressure of feeling onto him.

"He doesn't want you to burden him, although he wants to stay friends."

"How can I be friends with someone I burden? If I stay here, then I'm only going to hurt him."

I turned to leave Squee's yard when the front door opened, revealing Johnny and a few black trash bags. He watched me as I turned to leave.

"Blue, you don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do. Johnny would be much better off without me. You said so yourself, Squee."

"Fine. Run. Makes you like the others."

I stopped. Johnny obviously did not see that I wanted to save him. My hands balled up into fists.

"Do you honestly think that I'm a traitor? I only came back because of Squee and now I find out that I am hurting you. How can I stay with you when I hurt you? I tell you that I love you and all you do is ignore me." The tears touched my eyes. "I'm not your friend. You would try to make me happy just as I tried to make you happy. I let you nearly kill me twice and yet I still stood beside you. I took your harsh words against me and let them go. I didn't care what you did as long as you were happy."

Johnny threw a trash bad down on the sidewalk.

"Whatever," he said.

"No witty comeback to make me feel like shit?"

I spun around to be face-to-face with him, his blue eyes glaring straight at me.

"I am not afraid of you. Johnny, I want to help you."

"Get over it. I am used to not having friends. If you were my friend, you would know that."

"But you don't have to be alone. I like you. Why don't you see that?"

Johnny whipped a knife out from behind him. "You want to know why I don't show emotions, or even liked to be touched? It sickens me to have any contact with people. They are disgusting orifices. Vile vermin!"

"Then I guess that's me!" I turned from him to catch Squee's eyes round with fear! "But the other thing is that why did you touch me in the hospital? Or even let me kiss you?"

He smirked. "That was a rouse to get you to help me."

I spun around and smacked him across the face. "You make me sick. So, was the whole one month a fake friendship? Or even the times I saved you…where they all for fun? I was nothing to you? I would have given my life—my soul for you! If I'm nothing to you, then what is Squee?"

My heart slammed in my ribs as I ran from him. I could not take his crap anymore. He was hurting me. My feet continued to run until I reached Pepito's house. The dry heat of the sun baked down on me as I reach his porch.

* * *

**_Chapter 23_**

Pepito's mother answered the door and saw me holding myself up against the porch banister. She held out a hand to me.

"Hello, Blue. My, has it been so long. I am afraid Pepito's not home."

"I know. I'm dealing with a few problems."

"You escaped that serial killer, didn't you?"

"We're really good friends. I wanted to make him happy, but I somehow hurt him."

I entered the house with her. The house remained all preppy and bubbly over the years.

"Pepito will be home for a few hours this evening. He'll be glad to see you."

"That's okay. I want to find a way to help Squee tell him his feelings. I know that Pito loves me, but my heart is Johnny's."

"Hmm…That's something I've been meaning to tell you. Pepito's training just does not involve preparing him for the apocalypse. It is also involves finding his Queen. All he ever talks about it you."

"Aren't you afraid of the apocalypse?"

She waved it off. "Jaun says that I'm protected. I am _his_ Queen after all!"

I looked out the window. Pepito was persistent with me. He knew that I chose someone other than him. That my heart was never going to be his anymore. Squee turned to me and asked me to hold his secret. How could I not tell Pepito? He needed to understand that there was someone else out there that loved him more than me.

"Do you want something to drink while you are here?"

I shook my head. This was something I had to do on my own. Pepito and I were going nowhere in this friendship.

"I think I should—I don't know," I muttered to myself.

"What's that?"

I looked at herm her hair falling in luscious golden locks around her dainty shoulders.

"My relationship is harder than it seems. I don't get why Johnny won't show me his feelings."

I turned to look outside. The sun was shining on the front lawn. As they said, the grass is always greener on the other side. Well, Hell was just beneath my feet in the basement and the grass was the brightest, healthiest green I had ever seen in this neighborhood. Come to think of it, most yards did not have much grass.

I looked over at Pepito's mom as she continued to sip her iced tea and knit some ridiculous sweater, which I guessed was for Pepito. I sighed and reached for my phone when it blared to life with a bunch of test messages from Squee. But with the bold capitalization of the letters, I saw that it could only be Johnny. His bumbling on about some kind of threat was natural when I saw texts like these. I continued to it ignore as more of them popped up, each telling me to come home in a different manner, and some even came with threat.

I rolled my eyes and finally answered one, typing 'I'm at a friend's' across the screen. The slick keyboard felt just right as I snapped the lid shut and pressed the 'ok' key. I watched the send signal spin around and around until it brought up a message saying 'sent succeeded'.

About a minute later, Johnny replied with 'I don't care. Home now or I will gut you with a pack of breath savers'.

'How about it? Come find me and we'll see!' I responded.

I was still mad at him. Even though my heart screamed for him, we always fought. He was ice as I was fire. Polar opposites. Johnny would never understand my love.

"Blue, I think I hear the basement opening up. Pepito should be home. He's early!" Pepito's mom sing-songed.

I turned my head and prepared to see a buffed up Pepito with long demon horns and red eyes baring your soul. Instead, he walked into the living room all casual-like and plopped onto the couch next to me. He threw his arm behind my neck and pressed his lips into mine. I was so stunned that I did not break away. Let Johnny see this—although Squee did not have too.

Pepito and I stayed like this for a while until he pulled away from me, his purple tongue sliding out of my mouth. I blushed looking away.

"Why don't I leave you love birds alone?"

"Yes, Mother. I have some catching up to do."

Catching up to do? Why doesn't that not sound familiar? I twisted out of Pepito's grip and grabbed my phone.

"Johnny has been texting me. I really should go."

Ignoring Pepito's protest, I was out the door and almost at a sprint to get away from him. The thudding of my heart in my chest rose a chill up my spine. I was falling for Pepito again. Why was I being forsaken now?

* * *

**__****Chapter 24 was one of the most emotional chapters I had to write in a long time. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**_Chapter 24_**

The sound of my phone buzzing to life startled me. It was Squee again, but I could not tell for sure on whether who was calling. I decided to answer it. When Johnny's voice rung in my ear, I was almost thrown back. I had gone two hours without him texting or calling me. Now, I was being bombarded by his wild antics. Johnny's threats no longer bothered me.

"Nny, listen. Why are you going so crazy after I left? Mr. Casil didn't wake up, did he?"

"No, but I did dismember him. I wonder if Squee will noti—"

"Nny!" I snapped. "You need to keep a low profile. It's bad enough with how bad the police are."

I heard the sound of some muffling on the other end. A woman's cry warned me that Johnny had someone else in captivity.

"Never mind the woman. She was an asset waiting to go."

"Your rule. You broke your rule!"

More shuffling came. "Yes, I know. I punished myself for that. Now get home before the cops see you!"

I held my breath as I passed a bunch of cops. I pulled the hood of my jacket up and pretended to shiver a few times and cough, making it look like I was sick. I shifted my stance and headed for a local food store. I pulled the hood down and entered the place to see Mac standing by a register with some of his men. Everything I had hoped for was failing.

"Bye, Nny. I won't tell _them_ where you are."

Before he could yell at me, I clicked 'mute' and muted him from saying anything that could hurt him, although he could still hear me. I waited only a few seconds before Mac spotted me. His big muscles wrapped around me so tight, I was going to pop.

"Blue, you are safe. How did you escape? That freak didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shook my head.

"Talk to me."

"I chose a life with him. We ran away together. He is the star pupil of my soul."

"He injured you. I saw those bloody wounds on your body. He did something to you. What has he done to you?"

I smiled up at him. "I'm the one he had been waiting for. I gave myself to him."

Mac's hand smacked me. I did not flinch once as he shook me.

"He is a foul disease. We are going to station now. Once you answer the questions, he will finally be gone."

I touched Mac's arms. A sense of protection filled up in me. Johnny was alone and Mac was the wild monster about to kill him. I pushed myself away from him with my eyes on the floor. Mac would never know. He would never _know_.

Everything moved too fast. I felt myself bump into the wall and a sharp kitchen knife gripped in the palm of my hand.

"I promised him I would protect him. I gave him my word and an Ame never breaks a promise! As long as he's in danger, my life remains in danger."

Mac held out his hands, a simple and pathetic gesture to tell me I was okay. I knew better than to believe him. I held the knife closer to me.

"Release Johnny or I go."

Insane. Wacky. Freak. Those words were running through my mind. I was showing many people how much my love for Johnny was. I was becoming him. I held the weapon in front of me.

"Blue, put the weapon down. I don't want to hurt you, sis."

"Go ahead. Hurt me like you hurt Nny! I do not want to ever see you harm him again. I love Nny!" I snapped back.

Mac moved two of his fingers on his right hand, signaling the others to come closer. His gold eyes stayed locked on me.

"You're the reason Nny can't do anything. He is a lost soul in an ever-large world. I want him to have his own room—a place he can go to when he wants fun, but there is always going to be people like you! You see him as a threat to society. Nny is nowhere near that. You see, I got to know him better this past month. I know about the wall monster and how it possess him to kill people. I have even been face to face with it. If you even think that he is a threat to the lives of all these people, then go face that monster. I will protect Nny will all my heart. Giving you the code to lock him away and then kill him will only threaten many more lives."

"She's gone mad! Just look at her!" one of the men hollered.

"Shut up, men! Now, Blue. Just lower the knife and we won't hurt him."

"How can I trust you?"

Mac lowered his arms and stepped back.

"I think he is a little sick. Maybe we could help him."

I shook my head. "No! They already tried that and look at where it got them? Nny cannot handle a place like that. He is not a pig you can slap a label on!" I lowered my knife by a fraction.

"Blue, look at me. You need to learn that he cannot be out on his own. He hurts people. For the love of God, he hurt you! I saw the wounds with my own eyes!"

"No! No! No! I know what hurt me. Squee was there! It was those damn pig creatures! They looked like the Pillsbury Dough boy! There were two of them. They attacked me in my room the night I left!" I raised the knife back up. "You don't believe me! I can see it in your eyes! I am just like Nny now. Am I not? I'm not your little half-dead sister, now am I?"

Mac froze. I knew that would get him. It was the same. All the others saw me like this.

"Being born dead and your skin the color of blue can earn you a name. You were not even there to see me born. Only Mary and Dad were. Dad hated my color and when the doctors brought me around, he gave me the name Blue. I thought you were my brother, but you were never there for me when I needed my big brother. Now, you stand here and leave me alone again. I love Nny and you will not even save him! That is all I ask of you. Save Nny." The tears stung my eyes. I could barely see anything in front of me.

Mac reached up to touch me.

"Blue, you're my little sister. I could never betray you. Let me help you."

I began to shake when the tears fell. Why could he not see it? I was lost and he was hurting the man I loved. He was going to lock Johnny away and it was killing me. He was killing me.


	5. Chapter 25-Epilogue

**_Chapter 25_**

Mac sat me down in a chair at a steel table. To my left was a one double-sided mirror. I knew they were watching me. I had seen it in all the movies. I watched Mac sit down in front of me with his boss right next to him, the door right behind them with two guards at either side of it. I remained looked in a pair of handcuffs that stayed so tight to my skin.

"Hello, miss," Mac's boss said.

I continued to stare straight at Mac with such coldness in my eyes. Mac lowered his head in shame. It served him right to feel the blame. He was betraying me just as Father would have.

"We will begin now. First, I want you to tell me all you know about this Jonathon Cross."

"I know my rights. I won't speak without a lawyer."

"Do you wish to commit treason?" His voice sounded snakelike. He almost hissed with amusement as I sat there like a mouse with a mousetrap about to snap shut on its neck.

Mac's eyes locked onto me with such fear I nearly burst out laughing.

"You think that this is treason? I am not threatening this country."

Mac's boss slammed his fist into the table. "You will answer these questions or face treason!"

I rolled my eyes at the Korean-looking freak. "You want to know why Nny is so monstrous? He saves our world. People die and he paints the walls with their blood. This causes the wall monster not to break out. He really cares for you lowlife people."

I twiddled my thumbs as they talked to each other in hushed tones. I thought back to Johnny with his big, round blue eyes. I could still hear the story whispers of his voice as he spoke to me the first day we met. He was in a pair of handcuffs that were almost cutting off the blood circulation in his hands and feet. Our conversations lead to be some of the most wonderful things in my life. That is when I knew I liked him.

"How is Dr. Jacobson?" I finally asked. "I hope the eye patch serves him well. Nny did a good number on him—I wish he had done more though. Dr. Jacobson had no right to treat him the way he did. No one should ever call Nny 'wacky'."

The Korean man looked at me. "You really want to start something, don't you? I have tried playing nice for your brother, but it is obvious that you just want to start something."

"Blue, answer his questions. We won't hurt Johnny."

I gave them both a smirk. I leaned forward and placed both hands on the table. The look in their eyes startled them.

* * *

_**Chapter**** 26 **_

They both sat back in their seats after what I told them, eyes wide with fright. I laughed at their pathetic faces.

"And that's not all. I just don't follow Nny, I am his. He will forever be with me. Just think Mac, soon there will be no stopping what's to come. Remember Pepito? He's all a part of this. Because of him, I am different. I have grown up. I have seen what is _really_ wrong with this world."

I continued to laugh at them. Mac was the worst of all. I had never seen him scared, not even when he told me the story about how Father died. There was never a hint of fear in him. This was a first for me. Telling them about how I learned from Johnny oh how he could kill someone with just a bag of Doritos, was really calming. It took a lot of stress off my shoulders.

"You are telling us that no matter how hard we try, Johnny could kill us? Even if we had an entire army on him, he could stop us?"

Smirking, I shook my finger in front of their faces. "Nny is not one you can threaten like that. It's all about details, boys. _Details_." The word felt sweet on my tongue.

The Korean slammed his fist onto the table, his Asian eyes peering into mine. "You will tell us everything, girl. I am sick of fighting you to tell about him. He is a threat to humanity."

"Nny has stopped killing people unless they pose a threat to his life. Sure, he doesn't listen to reason, but he is still my lover. I will not have you talk about him that way."

"He has killed over thousand people in thirteen years," Mac said calmly.

"He's unstable, so what? I love him. Threatening him is threatening me, and I won't talk to people who threaten him."

Mac stood up and walked over to the one-way window. He ran a hand over his face and both hands through his short hair. I watched him as he spun back around and pointed his finger at me. His blue eyes were stark with anger.

"I know you hate killing people, Blue. You can't even think twice about killing someone. Your mind couldn't take it if you killed someone."

This was what I had been waiting for. Mac didn't know me as well as he thought he did. I kept my eyes locked on him.

"Blue, please. Just surrender Johnny to us. He will have a fair trial."

"Why? So you can still lock him up? So you can tell him I turned my back on him? Not happening. Johnny will stay safe where he's at."

* * *

**_Chapter 27_**

It has been three days since they locked me up. Mac is the one bringing me my food, but I refuse to eat it in case they somehow put a truth serum in it. I could never let Johnny's secret out.

These plain gray walls of stone were now etched into my memory. Every single crack and chip that was carved into it remained in my memory.

"Hey, sis," I heard Mac call to me as he set another plate of jail food down at my feet.

I sat there in silence. This was not the first time Mac tried to make conversation with me. He was persistent on trying to get me to talk. Anything would suit him as long as I do not become a mute, but when will that every stop me?

I glanced up at Mac. Today he had on his regular clothes, which meant that Mom and Dan were here to see me. Mary had stopped wanting to see me once Mac told her about my deranged mind. That was nothing new. Mac put the food down in front of me and waved the guard off. After the door closed, Mac sat down in front of me.

"Come on, Blue. You haven't eaten in three days." His eyes were now full of worry. "I get it. You're mad at me, but that's no reason to not eat. Here, I'll eat some."

Mac brought up a scoop of mashed potatoes and plopped them in his mouth. After eating the mouthful, he looked into my cold eyes and said, "See? They're fine. Now eat."

I pushed the plate towards him, turning my face to look out the bars. "I'm not a little kid anymore. Who I want to love, is who I am going to love. You can't change that."

"Blue..." he said, the pain leaking off his voice.

"Go. Mother is waiting."

He lowered his head. "I will find Johnny, and when I do, I will make him pay for what he has done to you."

I shot a glance at him with such hatred in my eyes. I hope he got the message. If anything happens to Johnny, I would kill him!

* * *

**_Chapter 28_**

**NOT FINISHED**


End file.
